Your Love Set Me Free
by ColorfulTape
Summary: Death the Kidd gets possessed by Asura can his wife save him? Death the Kidd x OC


Kashi sat in the darkness of her bedroom staring out her window. The rain was coming sown in sheets now and the wind was blowing harder than ever. Shifting in her chair Kashi pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders. Something was wrong, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Glancing at the clock on the wall Kashi noted the time. It had been over four hours since Kidd had been called away for an emergency meeting at Death Academy. Not being able to continue sitting and doing nothing Kashi got up and headed to the kitchen. As she reached the kitchen she heard the front door slam open. Turning around Kashi saw Kidd rush across the room and pull her into a crushing hug.

"Thank the gods that you are still alright!" Kidd sighed in relief.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you look so worried?" Kashi asked in confusion as she pulled back from the hug.

Kidd looked down at his wife as he ran a hand through his wet black and white striped hair. "It's Asura he's back."

Kashi took a disbelieving step back. "That's impossible! I thought that Maka destroyed him years ago."

"That's what I thought too but apparently that's not the case." Kidd sighed giving a small shrug.

Kashi shivered pulling the blanket tighter. "How do we know it's really him?"

Kidd grabbed his wife's hand leading her back towards the bedroom. "We know it's him because he told us as such. He's not back so much in a physical sense as he is as a spiritual one." Kidd said as he let go of Kashi's hand to rummage through their closet. Finding what he was looking for Kidd pulled out a suitcase and threw it on the bed.

"I don't think I follow, what do you mean Asura is back in a spiritual form? Do you mean like a ghost?" Kashi asked, watching Kidd pull out a second suitcase.

Kidd paused in his search to answer. "I guess you could call him a ghost. A very nasty ghost at that. Asura can now possess whomever he likes and take on all their abilities. And if that's not bad enough he is beginning to unleash his madness back into the world. It explains all the bad weather, changes in people's personalities, and the recent spike in crime."

Kashi braced herself against the wall as the horror of what Kidd was describing sunk in. "How do we stop him?"

"That's the problem we never know who he has possessed until it is too late." Kidd said as he started grabbing Kashi's clothes and stuffing them into the suitcase.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Kashi asked in confusion.

Kidd didn't pause to look at her as he continued to stuff more clothes into the suitcase. "I'm getting you out of here. Asura is certainly going to come after me, Soul, and the others. I'm sending you far away from here while I stay and find a way to stop him. Kashi I'm not going to let him hurt you just to get back at me. I would rather die than allow that to happen!"

Furious Kashi stalked over to her husband grabbing the clothes from his hands she threw them to the floor. "How dare you! How dare you think I would run away and leave you here! I thought you knew me better than that!"

Shocked Kidd stared at the clothes scattering the floor. Closing his eyes Kidd took a deep breath to try and calm his raging emotions. "Kashi please try and understand I'm doing this to protect you. You weren't there to see all the destruction Asura caused. I could never live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

Angry tears filled Kashi's eyes, grabbing Kidd's shirt she pushed him up against the wall. "I don't care! I couldn't live with myself if I left you here! How could you expect me to run away and have to wonder everyday if you were alive or dead? It's not happening mister! I meant what I said when I said our vows on our wedding day. For better or for worse I will stand by your side! No matter what you say you can't make me leave you"

Kidd looked at his wife in wonder and sadness as tears rolled down her face. Gathering her in his arms they sunk to the floor. "I'm sorry Kashi, I didn't mean to upset you." Sighing he began to stroke her red and white hair. "I promise I won't make you go if you don't want too. I just wish you would consider it."

Kashi leaned back wiping the tears from her face. "There's nothing to consider. You honestly can't tell me if the roles were reversed and I asked you to pack your bags and leave you would do it."

Kidd scowled at thought. Shaking his head in defeat Kidd took his wife's face into his hands and gave her a passionate kiss. Kashi sighed at the feeling of Kidds lips on hers. She always loved the way he tasted. But for some reason this kiss gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something in the back of her mind was telling her this was the last kiss they would ever share. Hugging him closer Kashi tried to savior the moment as if this would be their last happy moment in this earth together. Kidd finally withdrew from the hug to give her a concerned look.

"Kashi what's wrong?" Kidd asked brushing the hair away from her face.

Kashi shook her head trying to shake off her bad feeling. "Nothing to worry about. I'm fine promise."

Kidd nodded, grabbing her hands he helped her to her feet. "Well since I obviously can't talk you into leaving we need to get to the academy immediately." Without releasing her hand Kidd lead Kashi to the door and out into the darkness of night.

"We must move as quickly as possible." Kidd whispered as the couple rounded a street corner.

Still gripping Kidd's hand Kashi looked anxiously around the deserted city. "Do you think he is here in the city?"

Kidd nodded. "That's why I was trying to get you out. I wouldn't doubt if he's looking for me right now." Kidd stopped suddenly his eyes scanning the empty city with suspicion. "Something's not right…Kashi get behind me." Kidd ordered as he slipped into a defensive stance.

Kashi soon understood the cause of his distress. The air around them seemed to turn thick and foul around them. Green fog spilled out onto the streets around them. "He's here isn't he?" Kashi asked as she scanned the area around them. Her question was answered when Asura's laughter filled the night around them.

"Finally the night I have been dreaming about for years has finally arrived! The night I can finally reap my revenge on my would be brother!" Asura's shrieked.

"Show yourself you coward!" Kidd yelled as he frantically searched his enemy.

Kashi flinched as she heard the sound of Asura's maniac laughter grow louder. When the sound of the laughter seemed to be on top of her Kashi felt hands grip her arms and fling her backwards. Kashi screamed as she felt herself flying through the air until she felt herself connect with a brick wall. Her vision blurred in and out of focus, she could vaguely hear Kidd calling out her name. Kashi reached to the back of her head, she could feel the warm thick blood coating her scalp. _Well that can't be good._ She thought as she tried to stand back up. Before she made it all the way up she felt Asura's cold hands grip her throat hauling her into the air once more. Kashi clawed at the invisible hands around her neck trying to break their hold.

"Asura let her go! You're fight is with me not her!" Kidd yelled in desperation.

Asura laughed as he watched the despair dance across his enemy's face. "You are exactly right my friend my fight is with you. And the best way to hurt you is to hurt her. What better way for me to finally feel some peace at night is knowing that you got to watch your precious wife die right before your eyes?" Laughing Asura tightened his grip on Kashi's throat before throwing her back to the ground.

Kashi screamed again as she watched the earth rapidly move towards her. Pain exploded through her body when she made impact. Kidd rushed over to her and gathered her into his arms. He quickly scanned her body to see if she had any life threatening injuries.

"My gods Kashi I am so sorry! Are you alright?" He asked frantically.

Kashi gave a weak laugh before she spit some blood from her mouth. "It will take a lot more than that to kill me off." Brushing Kidd's arms aside Kashi got to her feet. "You are going to have to do better than that Asura!"

Asura laughed before he finally materialized in front of them. "Well isn't this just fascinating. I knew this would be entertaining but I never guessed it would be this much fun!" Asura said as floated around the couple. "I was planning on killing this bitch off and watching you suffer but now I think I'll keep her around for something far more amusing." Asura smirked before he once again disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Kashi yelled as she whirled around looking for any sign of Asura. Kashi glanced at Kidd just in time to see him gasp in pain and clutch at his chest. Kashi paled as she watched him drop to one knee still clutching at his heart. Sprinting over to her husband Kashi dropped to her knees grasping at his face. "Kidd look at me! What's wrong?"

Kidd gasped trying to catch his breath, his blood felt like fire racing through his veins. He knew what this was. Asura was taking control of his body. He needed to get Kashi away from him as fast as possible! Grasping Kashi's arm Kidd looked fiercly into her eyes. "Kashi please run far from here. Asura is taking control, please get away from me!" Dropping his arm Kidd groaned as he felt his consciousness swiftly fading away.

Kashi gasped as she watched Kidd's beautiful gold eyes begin to turn a deep blood red. "No Kidd I won't run! I know you can fight this!" Kashi cried as she felt her heart begin to break.

Kidd gave one last pain filled shriek before he collapsed and laid perfectly still. Kashi cautiously reached out towards her husband. Before her hand made contact Kidd flew up and grabbed her arm. Kashi gasped as she looked into the face that belonged to her husbands and yet it was not him. His eyes were the color of blood and his smile was that of a murderer. In truth she did not know the man before her.

In Kidd's voice Asura gave a murderous laugh. "And now comes the main event of tonight. Either I am going to kill you using Kidd's very own hands or you are going to kill him." Kidd smiled before tossing Kashi aside.

"What would make you think I would ever kill my husband?" Kashi yelled as she got to her feet.

"Oh I don't know self-preservation, mercy killing, or better yet the love of a mother." Asura said.

Kashi gasped as she lowered her hand to her stomach. "How did you know? I haven't even told Kidd yet."

Asura laughed. "One of my many talents."

Before Kashi could even blink Kidd launched himself at her tackling her to the ground. The two wrestled each trying to get on top of the other. Put Kidd being bigger and stronger overpowered her. Pinning her to the ground Kidd wrapped his hands around her throat and began to strangle her. "I think it will be a good surprise for Kidd when I tell him he strangled the life from his wife and unborn child, don't you? Of course after I let him wallow in grief I'll take his life. My gift to him."

Gasping for breath Kashi tried to think how to break free without hurting Kidd. As her vision began to fade she knew she had no choice. Summoning her powers Kashi transformed her arm in the blade of a scythe. Using her scythe arm she sliced through Kidd's arm. Howling in pain Asura jumped off her clutching at his arm.

Kashi coughed as she got to her feet. Realizing that she had no choice but to fight for her life and the life of her child. She knew Kidd would be furious with her if she sacrificed her life and the life of their child for him. She would have to do her best to save them all.

"You bitch! I can't believe you actually did that. Once again you surprised me but I promise you that won't happen a third time." Asura sneered before he made Kidd draw out his guns and begin to fire them at Kashi. Using her scythe arm as a shield Kashi dodged and deflected his bullets. Reaching her opponent Kashi began to slash out of him with her scythe. Asura smiled as he easily dodged all her blows. Before Kashi could react Asura smashed the butt of his gun right into her face forcing her back. Kashi cursed as she felt blood spill from her mouth and nose. She was taking to many hits she needed to end this quick and get Asura out of Kidd's body. Raising her scythe arm Kashi charged back into the fight. Feigning an attack to the right Kashi transformed her left arm into a scythe and caught Asura on his left side. Kashi cringed as she felt her blade connect with Kidd's flesh. Cursing Asura jumped away from her blade clutching at his side. "You know no matter what you do you will never get your beloved back. That's what Kidd never got to tell you. There is no way to force me out of my victims and I never leave them alive." Asura laughed

Kashi's blinked back tears as she finally came to understand. She would never get her husband back. She would never feel his gently touch of kisses again. She only had one option left, she had to set her husband's soul free of this monster. She had to kill him. Screaming in pain and grief Kashi leapt towards Asura. Growling in rage Asura dodged her attack leaping behind her he grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. Straddling her Asura pinned her to the ground and held Kidd's gun to her head. "Nothing personal but I am growing bored of this game. I'd like to wrap it up if you don't mind." Kashi screamed in rage as she tried to throw him off. "Now now we can't have that." Asura said before he reached back. Gripping Kashi's left leg Asura transformed his hand into a blade and sliced her leg off at the knee with one fluid movement. Kashi screamed as horrible pain consumed her entire existence. Asura laughed as he watched Kashi's eyes fill with unimaginable pain. Using the gun Asura tapped the gun against her check. "Come now Kashi you can't lose consciousness yet. I want to see the life leave your eyes."

Kashi gasped as she felt herself fall towards the darkness. But now was her chance, drawing on the last reserves of strength Kashi summoned all of her blades. Before Asura saw what was coming blades sprouted from Kashi's hands stomach and chest and buried themselves deep within Kidd's body. Asura looked down at Kashi as blood began to seep from his mouth. "Well I'll be damned you actually did it." As the blades disappeared Asura fell to the side.

Kashi looked into Asura's eyes watching as the life slowly began to leave them. "I'll see you in hell you bastard." Asura winked at her before he closed his eyes. Kashi watched as green smoke poured out of Kidd's mouth and disappeared into the night air. Flipping onto her stomach Kashi painfully pulled herself over to her husband. Once she reach him she grabbed his face praying that he was still alive. "Kidd? Kidd baby can you hear me?!"

Kid groaned as he opened his eyes. "You did it! I always knew you could do it!" He said in a tired voice.

"What you always knew I would kill you?" Kashi asked as tears filled her eyes.

"No of course not. I always knew your love would set me free. You rescued me Kashi and you saved our child. You did everything perfectly right." Kid said with a smile.

Kashi shook her head in grief. "No I didn't. You're still dying if I did everything right you would be able to live and help me raise our child. I can't do this by myself I need you here!"

"I'll always be with you. All you need to do is think of me and I'll be by your side. Like you I take my vows seriously I'm not going anywhere." Kidd said as he weakly gripped her hand.

"It won't be the same. Please don't leave me Kidd I love you so much!" Kashi screamed.

"Please don't grieve for me to long Kashi I never wanted to make you sad." Reaching towards her face Kidd pulled her in for a soft passionate kiss. "I love you Kashi please never forget that." And with those finally words Death the Kidd took his finally breaths and closed his eyes for the last time.

Kashi screamed in grief as she watched the last bit of life drain from her husband's body. "Kidd? Kidd? No Kidd please come back! Please don't leave me here all alone! I can't go on without you!" Kashi's screams echoed through the streets. And in that moment Kashi knew she would never love another for that day her heart had died.

The End


End file.
